A Diez Centímetros de Ti
by Ana 07
Summary: MichaelSara. Michael la cita un año después de la fuga. Qué hara Sara? Por favor dejad reviews.


Este es mi primer fic, espero que os guste. Es un Michael/Sara, como no. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (porque si me pertenecieran Michael y Sara estarían juntos). Post 2x13.  
La canción pertenece a La Oreja de Van Goh.

**A Diez Centímetros de Ti**_  
_Sara entró en su piso mirando el correo. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que había visto a Michael, en un hotel en Nueva York, mientras le entregaba la información de su padre sobre el caso de Lincoln. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces. La Compañía se había ido desmoronando poco a poco gracias a la información que su padre le había dado. El caso se estaba revisando de nuevo, y lo más probable es que Lincoln fuera declarado inocente y no tuviera que ir a prisión por la fuga. La jueza que llevaba el caso, una mujer joven, amable y razonable, decidió no añadir más años por la fuga a Michael, considerando un factor atenuante que había salvado al país de cometer un gran error, y cambió sus cinco años de cárcel por 6 meses en libertad vigilada y una multa de 100.000 dólares. Desde que leyó en los periódicos la noticia, no había vuelto a saber nada de Michael. Siguió revisando su correo, mientras dejaba que su mente, en un momento de debilidad en el que Sara había jurado mil veces no caer, volaba hacia los recuerdos de Michael. La mirada de Michael, sus caricias, el beso… Michael, Michael, Michael. Debajo de una factura de la luz había un sobre sin remitente. Lo abrió, y encontró la figurita de origami que caracterizaba a Michael. En ella había un mensaje: 10/6 nº7 Washington Street; South Bend.  
Así que Michael la citaba de nuevo. Hace un año tenía muy claro que debía ir a ese hotel en Gila. Entonces necesitaba respuestas, y Michael podía dárselas. Pero ahora… No necesitaba respuestas. Pero lo necesitaba a él. Sara alejó esa idea de su cabeza. No debía ir, sería una muestra de debilidad después de un año intentando olvidarlo, superar lo que paso. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de lograrlo…   
Cuando se fue a la cama Sara supo que no podría dormir. Una batalla se había iniciado, la más violenta de todas. Su corazón decía una cosa, su cabeza otra. Sara pasó toda la noche pensando. Por la mañana ya había tomado una decisión. Iría a verle (puesto que hoy era 10 de junio). Pero le dejaría muy claro que no quería saber nada de él, que quería iniciar una nueva vida, lejos de él, para curar sus heridas… Sara sabía muy bien que eso no era lo que en realidad deseaba. Ella quería correr junto a él, decirle que le quería, que lo había añorado cada noche, que quería estar con él el resto de sus vidas. Pero no podía. Dolería demasiado.   
De camino a South Bend, Sara repasó mentalmente varias veces el discurso que tenía preparado y se convenció a sí misma de que era lo mejor. Cuando llegó a la dirección, salió del coche respirando profundamente. Se giró, y vio una bonita casa blanca de dos pisos. Era la nº7. Se dirigió hacia ella, autoconvenciéndose de que era lo correcto y respirando hondo.

_  
Repaso mis lecciones delante del espejo_

_Y me digo que a la larga lo bueno es lo correcto_

_Respiro lentamente, me vuelvo hacia la barra del bar_

_Donde tú estás_

Sara timbró. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que la puerta se abrió. Y allí estaba él, mirándola con esos ojos, los ojos que la perseguían en todos sus sueños.

- Sara…- Michael la miró, la observó detenidamente. Había cambiado. Ahora tenía el pelo más largo, y parecía más fuerte. Había un nuevo brillo en su mirada. Ya no era solo dulzura. Ahora también vio coraje, pasión en sus ojos. Michael se dio cuenta rápidamente de que Sara estaba incómoda. No le extrañaba. La estaba desnudando con la mirada.- ¿Quieres pasar?

- Gracias- dijo Sara entrando.  
Michael la llevó a un acogedor salón y la hizo sentarse. Luego trajo dos cafés.

_Y tú que te conoces el mapa de mi alma_

_Ya sabes que hay un mundo detrás de mi mirada_

_Sabes abrir mis puertas preguntándome si todo va bien_

_O algo va mal  
Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada  
Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más exacta_

_Se cae mi teoría convertida en un montón de palabras  
Que hoy vuelven solas a casa  
_  
- ¿Qué tal estás?- le preguntó Michael.  
Sara suspiró. Michael había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Podía seguir con su plan, pretender que todo iba bien y decirle lo que había venido a decirle. Pero su otra parte, que había intentado silenciar, le susurraba que le dijera que no podía vivir sin él, que lo necesitaba, que lo quería a su lado. Sara se sumió en un mutismo interminable, mientras su corazón y la razón regresaban de nuevo al campo de batalla, como la noche anterior. Michael no la interrumpió. Simplemente espero a que hablara, contemplándola, mirándola con aquellos ojos azules.  
- Bien- respondió Sara. Una vez más, la razón había ganado. ¿No?  
- Me alegro.

- ¿Y tú como estás?

- Bien.

- ¿Por qué me pediste que viniera?

Michael había decidido jugárselo todo en esa visita, y siguió adelante con su plan. Porque siempre tenía un plan. Se acercó un poco más a ella. Sara no lo rechazó.  
- Te echaba de menos- le susurró al oído.  
Sara se estremeció. Podía sentir el aliento de Michael sobre su cara, y, aunque no se atrevía, sabía que sus ojos la estaban observando.  
_  
A diez centímetros de ti  
A diez años luz de mañana  
Que importan las ciencias exactas si tú y yo somos así  
A diez centímetros de ti  
A diez años luz de mañana  
Tu encanto son armas cargadas de promesas por cumplir  
Promesas sobre la arena que el mar borrará al venir  
_  
Sara se alejó de repente de él. No podía caer otra vez.

- Escucha, Michael. Esto no está bien. No deberías echarme de menos. Tienes que olvidarme, y yo tengo que olvidarte. Tenemos que dejar que las heridas se cierren, y tal vez cuando ya no sintamos nada, podamos ser amigos y…- Sara no pudo seguir hablando porque Michael la besó. Y Sara se entregó a ese beso. Había añorado el tacto suave y cálido de sus besos durante mucho tiempo.

_Los años que pasaron pasaron tanto siglos  
En lo que dura un beso mi tiempo se ha invertido  
Ya ves si soy idiota que ahora te tendré que volver a olvidar  
No hace falta que te jure querido compañero_

_Que no debí quererte y sin embargo te quiero  
Así que no hagas trampas que sabes ya de sobra cual es mi debilidad  
_  
- ¿De verdad crees que el día en que deje de amarte llegará, Sara? Te quiero, y siempre lo haré- Sara sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Quería gritarle que ella tampoco dejaría de amarlo nunca, que lo quería, pero su razón la hacía callar, tal vez aún hubiera una posibilidad de salir bien de allí, de volver a Chicago sin Michael, de dejar su sombra atrás. De que las heridas no se abrieran de nuevo. Quizás pudiera ser feliz sin Michael, sin esa droga. Sara bajó la cabeza bruscamente mientras una lágrima silenciosa resbalaba sobre su mejilla. Ese conflicto interno que no la abandonaba, esa lucha sin fin entre la razón y el corazón no la dejaría, y ella no podía encontrar la solución. Delicadamente, Michael le levantó la barbilla, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran, y la miró con dulzura, dándole fuerza. Sara intento apartar la vista, sabía que los ojos de Michael eran lo único capaz de convencerla de quedarse, eran su debilidad.

_Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada  
Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más exacta_

_Se cae mi teoría convertida en un montón de palabras  
Que hoy vuelven solas a casa_

Y en ese momento, la razón le cedió el paso al corazón, y Sara abrazó a Michael mientras este susurraba su nombre como solo él lo hacía, imprimiendo todo su amor en esa palabra: Sara, Sara… Ella comenzó a llorar y se abrazó más fuerte a Michael. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero Sara necesitaba ese abrazo para coger fuerzas para seguir con la rendición de la razón.

_A diez centímetros de ti  
A diez años luz de mañana  
Que importan las ciencias exactas si tú y yo somos así  
A diez centímetros de ti  
A diez años luz de mañana  
Tu encanto son armas cargadas de promesas que  
Consiguen que me sienta tan tonta, tan extraña  
Tan lejos de mí misma, tan cerca de tu alma  
Me pierdo a la deriva y tan solo encuentro en medio del agua  
Promesas maleducadas_

- Te quiero- dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero que Michael oyó como si se la estuvieran gritando al oído. Michael la besó de nuevo.

_A diez centímetros de ti  
A diez años luz de mañana  
Que importan las ciencias exactas si tú y yo somos así  
A diez centímetros de ti  
A diez años luz de mañana  
Tu encanto son armas cargadas de promesas por cumplir_

- Estás salada- le dijo.  
- Ya.

Y siguieron besándose durante horas, demostrándose su amor, recuperando el tiempo perdido.  
Varias horas después, estaban abrazados en el sofá. Sara apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, mientras él acariciaba su pelo.

- Siempre estaré contigo. Como ahora.

Por toda respuesta, Sara le besó.

Bueno, espero que os guste! Es mi primer fic, así que quiero críticas duras!!!


End file.
